After Death
by Saikuron no Senkai
Summary: Someone Dies, has fun afterdeath


Chapter 1

Often times when a person learns they go through an experience that is nearly impossible to forget, ingraining the lesson into their mind. In fact, the best lessons learned are from near death experiences. The main protagonist of this story will often time learn many valuable lessons in the face of adversity. Most often times in fatal situations does he find himself. Today, we find our protagonist in one of those situations.

The day my life went to shit, I of course had absolutely no idea what was happening, as was the way I was normally. There was absolutely no reason for anything to change. So of course I was very surprised when something did in fact, change. I was very annoyed, mostly because the problem didn't bother to inform me _before_ it changed itself. How rude. Back to the point at hand, my life was a normal one. I didn't have much friends, mostly due to my antisocial nature. I was a sarcastic little shit that was just full of sass. Like Tumblr times 100. Anyway, the few friends I did have, I was very loyal to. People can be major assholes, so when I found a nice person, I did my best to keep them nice people.

My bed was extremely cold in the morning. Unbearably so, in fact. My room was filled with bookcases, holding assorted books, manga, comics, video games, and other paraphernalia. The floor was cluttered with various objects, clothes, textbooks, class assignments, fliers, you name it. My walls, once painted a dull blue, were now cracked and covered by numerous movie, video game, book, and comic posters. There was a window, facing the left hand side of my bed that allowed a miniscule amount of light into my room; in front of it was a desk holding a laptop. The clock on the nightstand next to my bed, was displaying in blaring L.E.D light, the time. 5:50 am. 20 more minutes before I had to get up.

Generally, I liked to read before I actually left my bed, but today I just sat there. Thinking. Nothing in particular, just random thoughts flitting inside my head. Before I knew it, I had to get up, and get dressed. Picking up a random pair of pants from the 'clean' clothes pile, I slipped them on. I needed to get a belt. I was a six-foot two tall, Mediterranean kid, with emerald green eyes. Shocking, I know. I had jet black, messy hair that covered one of my eyes. I absolutely despised it. It always blocked one of my eyes. I never could actually control the damn stuff. I wasn't very muscular at all. Not well toned, but neither out of shape. It was probably because I thought running was fun.

I was walking down through the hallway that runs through the majority of my apartment. I lived alone because my parents had to work in Japan. I was old enough to be emancipated when it happened, so I decided to stay and get a formal education in America. My apartment was big enough for me, but that was about it. Of course, that's all I needed.

I had already eaten breakfast and was out the door by about 6:20. They really needed to start school later on in the day, allowing people to actually wake up. Whatever. It's not like it matters.

I was at the school I had attended since I was 14. People walked through hallways that were covered in posters from LGBT to club events and sporting event dates. Tiles wound after each other in a cobblestone like manner; bricks trailed up the walls dotted with paint, and chipped at points where they converged into other hallways. Trash cans painted red and green dotted the hallways at random, along with benches built into the walls. Students walked up above, in the balcony. It was built to allow more students a place to study.

The cafeteria was crowded in the mornings. People were rushing about the circular tables, bobbing and weaving through each other. Some carried fruit bars and energy drinks, others, binders and backpacks. It was a rather large mess, if I do say so myself. Often times, I found my eyes straying to the T.V. Newscasts about the latest terrorist attack in the mid-east, school shootings, big game scores and stock market shows played along silently. Subtitles ran through the screen, disappearing in a moments notice. One of the news broadcasts caught my eyes. "Obama announces Operation Enduring Freedom" flashed on the T.V screen. Huh. Interesting. I'll have to look into that later.

I pulled out a textbook from my backpack. Might as well start studying. Math, english, science, history, art, debate, drama, intro to engineering. Just an average day for me. God, I hate this place. The womb is somewhat like school. Both are places of darkness that can hold a screaming child for 9 months; and when they let them out, it can become so many things. A murderer, a doctor, a thief, a therapist; anything you can imagine, both of the things create them.

A scream startled me out of my musings. Daydreams more like, but I'm not picky. I looked up. Panic and confusion were sweeping across the faces of everyone that I could see. Oh boy. A loud popping noise, almost like lightning, cracked out from across the room, making me jump. Several people started to scream. They all started to surge towards the exit. I stayed where I was.

I saw a teen holding something in his hand. He was aiming it straight at me. He lowered his hand. I tried to get up. My body wouldn't move. I looked down. Blood was pooling out of me. No wonder I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. I looked back up again. He was gone. I wonder who He was. He could've been anything he wanted before now. But I guess He made His choice. Too bad His choice was a stupid-ass decision. Unfortunately, I pointedly can't ignore this one.

Often times, before, I had wondered what was after death. Was it the heaven that the bible promised. Or perhaps a creation of our own mind. Maybe it was nothing. I guess now I'll find out. My head collapsed on the table.

I opened my eyes, and perceived the all enveloping whiteness that surrounded me. So this it then? No pearly gates, no three-headed dog, no scales? Just this enormous, neverending, space. I'm gonna get bored real quick. I sat there pondering on what to do with the space that I am now forced to call home. Time passed. I was uncertain whether it was seconds or millenia. Maybe, I can change the environment to my liking. Mold it how I wish, and create my own heaven. Wouldn't hurt to try.

As I closed my eyes, I tried my hardest to concentrate on a solid picture. I focused on another universe. Perhaps… Yes that will do nicely. A popping sound signaled over my head. I opened my eyes. Large trees surrounded me, blocking my view to what was behind them. Flowers dotted the clearing that I found myself in. Individual blades of grass wavered in the gust that passed through the tree's, shaking leaves and branches along the way. I had to persuade myself it wasn't real, because it seemed... Unbelievable. The human mind created all these details, and then my eyes perceive them, even if they were fake.

I think it's time to start my new life.

**Well, would you look at that! I actually wrote a story! I'm looking for people to beta my story right now. And I honestly have no Idea if I'm going to continue this or not. I mean, It's very time consuming to write, especially since I have to work, and go to school. I know it hasn't stopped other writers, but I'm not them.**


End file.
